Non-Reality
by Tanis Dragon
Summary: Is there a boundary between what is real and what is not? Two years later, Sarah is in an asylum
1. Exert from SW files

Non-reality is a story that started out as a very confusing philosophical writing about how my mind interprets things. Basically my thoughts about how maybe they is a non-reality out there. There might be a non-reality for everyone, each one unique in there own ways made by different people. So it came to my attention that there are a lot of questions that might want to be asked about non-reality and reality and the crosses between. So I wrote this out to be a Labyrinth fanfic because it seemed to me that Sarah's non- reality was in fact the Underground. She mentally went there when she read the book and played out the script. When she wished Toby away she physically went there. So this is my rendition of Sarah's going back...with a little help from her doctor. PS. Dr. Cho was supposed to be me (I'm not Vietnamese) But I changed my mind…but basically how she thinks and stuff is exactly like me. Enjoy.  
  
~Tanis  
  
Disclaimer: The usual…nothing belongs to me from the movie…characters you don't know are mine…blah blah blah…the same boring stuff over and over again…I WANT JARETH THOUGH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Non-Reality  
  
  
  
Does anyone really know if there is a boundary between what is real and what is not? Our reality limits the way of thinking for some people and keeps their minds from asking this question: Is there ever a time when the line of reality crosses the line of non-reality? Non-reality…where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems. If this is true then you can never take things for granted.  
  
If someone goes totally insane then can they cross that line over to non- reality? Do they see things we do not and believe with all their heart and soul that it's real even when people tell then they're not over and over? Can someone then follow his or her minds physically over the same line?  
  
Nothing of what people have seen has been recorded. Nothing of what they went trough has been retold. Everything they had once cannot be relived. It's impossible to stay in a non-reality world forever. It could destroy people's perspective of themselves. All touch with reality would be lost, as would they. The ones that did not physically cross over would be locked away in a padded room swallowing pills every hour. Of course nothing could get their minds back, they are already destroyed, lost to the unlimited world of a reality that doesn't exist.  
  
There used to be a time when there wasn't a line and reality and non mixed together. It was an age when humans and creatures lived together and wars were waged with wits and magic. A time when people would wonder if there ever was or ever will be a would without magic. Wondering if people saw a reality much like our own with our power but then again all they had to do was block magic from their senses and body and they would be in our life.  
  
But I'm only here to talk about crossing over the line into a whole new life: a life that is not limited by our laws and rules of our confounding reality. There was a case that I came upon who insisted that she had physically crossed the line. None of my colleagues believed her seeing as how she was here in our reality. However since I knew and believed there to be a non-reality I had to check it out.  
  
After what I experienced when meeting her I had no doubts about my questions and conclusions on separate worlds. SW, as she was titled in her files, had actually been to a world beyond the line. My colleague that had SW in his asylum had phoned me about an unusual case that was just up my professional ally. HE sent me parts of her files and insisted that I come and check it out. Not actually believing at the time that this SW was actually telling the truth about her otherworldly experience, I still went to my old friend to she what his case was really like. Once I got there even my perspective of each question I had asked changed completely.  
  
I'll never be able to forget the look in SW's eyes as she lost all connection with this world. She seemed to be sane all at once even though she had spent two years swallowing pills and taking tests. She seemed, for the first time in those two years that I treated and probed her, complete.  
  
Dr. Mina Cho, psychiatrist  
  
Exert from SW files  
  
  
  
Hey that's the first page..more to come soon..if ya liked it PLEASE R&R..thankies…  
  
~Tanis 


	2. Proof

Well here's the next chapter. As I said before Sarah is in an asylum so don't forget that part. Enjoy  
  
~Tanis  
  
Disclaimer: Usual stuff….I still want Jareth  
  
  
  
Non-Reality  
  
  
  
"Sarah?" Dr. Cho asked as she held up another inkblot card. "What do you see in this one? Be honest now there is no right or wrong answer."  
  
"Dr. Cho, I know all that. You tell me every time we do these tests." Sarah said as she made herself comfortable in the cushioned chair across from the small Vietnamese's desk. Her hazel eyes were the only thing that would make her seem insane. An uncontrollable amount of loss shone in their depths, released every time she was reminded of her time in the Labyrinth.  
  
"Alright Sarah, I won't keep reminding you. Now what do you see?" Dr. Cho held up the card again hoping that since it had been months since their last blot test something had changed. 'Please let her be improving.'  
  
"I see a mask," Sarah replied, as she looked at the ink hard, the sense of lose filling her heart again.  
  
"Good. Okay, describe this mask Sarah," Dr. Cho said. 'Well at least we're getting somewhere. She's never said anything about a mask before.' She made a mental note of that.  
  
"Dar in color. Cruel and twisted. Familiar." Sarah took a deep breath, remembering the crystal ball.  
  
Dr. Cho saw the look in her eyes, knowing what was happening. "Sarah? Why is it familiar? You've never spoken of a mask before."  
  
"It's from private thoughts, Dr. Cho. I won't tell anyone about them. I don't want then to lose the specialty that they hold."  
  
"Sarah. Tell me again why you won't give this Goblin King a name. It's been two years and yet you haven't said one name for him."  
  
"If I say his name, Dr. Cho, he'll think I called him here. I'm afraid to face him after what I did to him."  
  
"You mean after you defeated this Labyrinth of his?" Sarah nodded. "Sarah maybe if you had called this king of yours, supposing that he does exist, don't you think that you could leave the asylum for good?"  
  
"I can't! Not after he took Toby and made me go through the Labyrinth."  
  
"Sarah, I think that you have made a false love for yourself in the form of this king."  
  
"Love?! I do not love Jar…the Goblin king. He's the most arrogant, cruel, self-centered man I've ever met."  
  
"Jar? So he does have a name." Dr. Cho wrote something down on the pad of paper in front of her.  
  
"I told you he did, Dr. Cho. His royal highness has a very nice name, one which I will never speak as long as I live."  
  
"Sarah…we need to get you over this. The Goblin King was made up in your mind. You were lonely and felt as if Toby was stealing what little attention you had from your family. We've been through this already. You made all this up in your mind to keep yourself from thinking of how depressed you were. Everything you believed happened in fact did not."  
  
"You're lying! I know it happened it had to of. It was so vivid. I went to the Underground, went through the Labyrinth and defeated it and its King. I won."  
  
"Please, Sarah lower your voice. I'm only saying that it could have all developed over time in your mind."  
  
"If it was from my mind I would not have thought of a king in tights. My mind doesn't work that way."  
  
"Sarah I think we've both had enough for one session. You may return to your room."  
  
"You still don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Well you haven't given me just cause to believe you. I like evidence. Proof that this other world this Underground as you called it actually exists."  
  
"You think I'm crazy like everyone else. Karen believed I was so much she sent me here two years ago and I haven't been able to leave once!"  
  
"Sarah please…" Dr. Cho tried to reason with her and make her clam down. Instead she shot out of her chair.  
  
"You want proof?!"  
  
"Sarah for anyone to believe you they would need a reason to. So far all we've got from you are stories from your very imaginative mind."  
  
"I'm not making this up Dr. Cho. All of it is true."  
  
"Proof Sarah, proof." Dr. Cho kept scribbling stuff on her pad of paper, occasionally looking up at Sarah. The dark hair young girl sat down slowly tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Fine, you want proof that I'm not crazy, than I'll give you proof." Her voice was calm yet her hands were shaking.  
  
"How will you do that Sarah?" Dr. Cho set her elbows on her desk and her chin on top of her clasped hands.  
  
"I'll…I'll call him." Dr. Cho could see the sadness creeping in Sarah's eyes as she said this.  
  
"Then please do," she said, not actually believing something would happen. Sarah took a deep breath; she had waited long enough and now she was going to call him, bring him back into her life. Would he be angry and want revenge?  
  
"Jareth…"  
  
  
  
Hehe…hope you liked…please R&R..please…  
  
~Tanis 


	3. Home

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters and guess what here's the next one. But first a word from me. I would like to say that since summer is coming up soon (four days left of school) I might or might not have time to right chapters fast. So just bare with me I'm actually gonna try to finish but I also have a friend nagging me about my other fanfic. Anyways. Enjoy  
  
~Tanis  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it…Not mine…. same same….I still and always will want Jareth!!  
  
  
  
1 Non-Reality  
  
"Jareth…"  
  
At first nothing seemed to change. Dr. Cho sighed and began to put away her notes.  
  
"Sarah, I think that…" But Sarah wasn't listening to her doctor. Her eyes were glued on the open window, and the white barn owl resting on the sill. "Sarah?" Dr. Cho slowly followed her gaze to the owl and the open window. 'That window wasn't open before.' The owl's gold eyes were resting on Sarah. Dr. Cho looked through her note, remembering something that Sarah had said about an owl.  
  
However as she was shifting through the many pages the owl began to change. Wings became arms. Talons became feet in black boots. Feathers turned into skin. A dark blue poet shirt was tucked into skin tight, black tights. Unruly blonde hair fell around a stern looking face. Mismatched eyes gleamed at Sarah.  
  
Sarah slowly stood up, catching Dr. Cho's attention. Looking up from her notes and seeing a strange regal man in tights standing in her office, Dr. Cho shot out of her seat reaching for the small white button under her desk for security.  
  
"My, my, this is a surprise. Sarah Williams calling me." Jareth stepped closer causing Sarah to step back. "Why so afraid of me Sarah? What ever happened to that wild spirit of yours?"  
  
"It…it disappeared the night I came back from the Labyrinth." Dr. Cho could see her clench her fists again.  
  
"Are you the Goblin King that Sarah is so fond of talking about?" Dr. Cho stepped out form behind her desk and over to Sarah's side.  
  
"I am. And you are?" Jareth tore his eyes away from Sarah long enough to analyze the petite woman in front of him.  
  
"I'm Sarah's psychiatrist, Dr. Mina Cho." Dr. Cho stood her ground under Jareth's hard gaze.  
  
"Psychiatrist? Now why would Sarah need a psychiatrist? She's perfectly sane." Jareth stepped forward again. "Now tell me, Sarah, why did you call me here?"  
  
"Proof. You are evidence that I'm not crazy like everyone else thinks." Jareth's mask fell away to leave a confused look instead of his usual arrogant smirk.  
  
"Crazy? My dear Sarah you are not crazy." Sarah tried to ignore that he had called her 'dear Sarah'. Dr. Cho could tell there was a difference in Sarah's behavior. Her once talkative, some-what happy will had been reduced…to what? To this person standing next to her: A person afraid to speak what was on her mind now. She was like a tamed kitty, de-clawed.  
  
"So what kind of proof can you get from me?" Jareth looked hard at Dr. Cho, his shield of arrogance back.  
  
"Well, Sarah is here because she insisted that she did transverse this Labyrinth of yours and no one would believe her so her step-mother sent her here two years ago. Calling you has affected everything and now I know that Sarah was indeed telling the truth about everything that had happened." Jareth nodded his head, the whole time making his way over to Sarah.  
  
"So now that you've had your 'proof' are you free to leave?" Sarah looked hesitantly over at her doctor, who over the years had become her only friend, even with out a first name basis for her.  
  
"I think…I think so." Sarah was screaming inside that she had had enough of this place and the tests and pills. She wanted to leave but then realized something: where would she go? Karen surely didn't want her home. The asylum had been  
  
'Home' for her since coming back to this world. Jareth looked over at Dr. Cho and smirked.  
  
"Excellent. Then come Sarah it's time for you to come with me." Jareth hold out his hand.  
  
"What…I don't understand. Why?" Sarah looked down at his hand and then back into his foreboding eyes.  
  
"Well in calling me you have given up your claim that I 'have no power over you'. Therefore the Labyrinth and the Underground are now your home."  
  
Home…home…Sarah liked the sound of that. The Labyrinth would be her home and she would get away from all this…this hell that she was so outside of. Sarah smiled, the loss in her eyes fleeing. She took his hand. Dr. Cho stood there watching as they faded from view, awed at the look that had crept into Sarah's eyes. Hastily she went to her desk and wrote one word down on her pad.  
  
Complete.  
  
  
  
Well that's that. The next chapter should be up soon….you thought it was over didn't you. YEAH RIGHT. Sarah has to go live in the Labyrinth and you think that's that. Nope something always has to happen. Anyways please R&R.  
  
~Tanis 


End file.
